horrorvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Make Your Monster Contest
The Make Your Monster (MYM) is a community event hosted by BatWorks Software. It is a competition where individuals can submit monster designs for the potential for that design to appear in the final game. Rules and Regulations When an MYM occurs, a pinned tweet will appear on HorrorVale's Twitter account detailing the due date and type of prize (i.e. NPC, Party Member, etc.). To submit, a user must simply retweet and reply to the Tweet with their submission. In addition, there are a few extra rules: * There is no limit to the number of submissions a person may enter. * If a monster was submitted into a previous MYM contest, they are allowed to be resubmitted. However, if that monster became a finalist, it is dependent upon the specific ruleset of the current competition on whether it will be allowed as a submission. * Submissions may be provided in any medium so long as a visual idea is clearly represented. After the initial window for submissions ends, BatWorks decides on several finalists. These finalists are then redrawn by BatWorks to give them an equal artistic playing field. Once the finalists have been decided and redrawn, voting begins. The community is then presented with a poll and then votes for who they would like as the winner. Traditionally there are multiple winners: One decided by popular vote, and another two decided by BatWorks (one for each of the two individuals), however in the case of the eventual Party Member Contest there will only be two winners, one decided by the community and the other by BatWorks. Contest History Currently, there have been three MYM contests held. Make Your Monster 1: Enemy The first was for an enemy, however, due to the sheer volume of submissions, BatWorks then held a lightning round for an NPC. From this, there were a total of six winners. Below are the finalists. Coughin planner alex.jpg The Suit PlayableNon.jpg CandleConductor TickingGears.jpg Skull Knight PetersonSquiggy.jpg Crocoffin 5ukku5.jpg Patchley BirdCDavison.jpg Poltergold ItsSethJM.jpg PuppetBoyo Soup Gamer.jpg Venus Shy Trap Wayne HernanDIO.jpg Grave Punkster Texas ArtToast.jpg Of these finalists, the winner of the popular vote was Candle Conductor, with the Matthew Rock Developer Choice being awarded to Puppet Boyo, and the Dustin Andrews Developer Choice being awarded to Crocoffin. Enemy_Winner_Pop.jpg Enemy_Winner_Mat.jpg Enemy_Winner_Dus.jpg Make Your Monster 1: NPC (Lightning Round) As there were a multitude of entries for the first contest it was decided to hold another but for ones with a friendlier deposition, thus making them NPCs. Below are the finalists. DzJeV1kXcAAX3wX.jpg DzJenblX4AAWDW5.jpg DzJe4TKW0AIE6gp.jpg DzJfHpJXcAE3DH5.jpg DzJf_LyXcAI4bE7.jpg DzJgHbXWwAEsWvv.jpg DzJgpR6X4AgqGff.jpg DzJhQf-WoAAJVfu.jpg DzJh1gCXQAAmAs_.jpg DzJiP4lXcAAw248.jpg Of these finalists, the winner of the popular vote was Skele-TON, with the Matthew Rock Developer Choice being awarded to Beauty, and the Dustin Andrews Developer Choice being awarded to Fungail. Lightning_Winner_Pop.png Lightning Winner Mat.png Lightning Winner Dus.png Make Your Monster 2: NPC for Act 1 The second was for NPCs exclusively. Below are the finalists. D337gUSWsAAk0Xm.png D3378xRW4AE6PLQ.png D3385FhX4AAQCGq.png D339Kd5WwAITv24.png D339i0GWAAA6Zxk.png D33969ZWwAA2DRT.png D33-UIkW4AABCwy.png D33-sKlX4AMp5rQ.png D33_EC6W4AIkKLa.png D33_gFiXkAE7Sk1.png Unlike the previous MYM competition, which saw around 350 voters in the main vote and around 250 in the Lightning Round, MYM2 saw a massive turnout as a result of the campaigns several of the characters received from enthusiastic members of the community. During the first day Shirren and Marie led the polls at around a hundred votes each, however by day two Shirren's votes began to stall and Patrick (who had remained below the two front runners in third) began to dramatically climb in votes. By the end of MYM2, over a thousand votes had been cast, with Marie and Patrick possessing each around a third of the total votes each (approximately 350 each). During the final hours Patrick maintained a steady lead, and mere hours before the closing of the polls in a surprise move Marie withdrew from the competition, having instead been funded to appear as an NPC through Patreon. In the end, Patrick was the winner of the popular vote. Shirren, who had maintained a solid third place after his votes began to stall, won the Matt's Choice award. Finally the Dustin Choice slot was award to Nyabeth, whom Dustin had grown attached to after drawing several memes involving Nyabeth being secretly buff underneath his unassuming cloak, to which Nyabeth's creator decided to make Buff-Nyabeth canon. As ridiculous as that may have sounded, yes, what was just written was entirely true. MYM2PopvotePatrick.png MYM2MattchoiceShirren.png MYM2DusChoiceNyabeth.png Make Your Monster Tournament A bracket style elimination tournament that was held in July of 2019 between all of the previous finalists for a second chance to enter the game. Depending on the contest they initially entered, entrants who were finalists in MYM1 Enemy or Lightning Round had the potential to be either an enemy or an NPC if they won, any finalist entered into MYM2 however would be made as an NPC. The tournament was held over six rounds. Preliminaries The initial round consisting of four matchups. The Suit VS Patchley, Mira VS Gourdo, Dream Eater VS Slimeberry (Goop Girl), and Poltergold VS Coughin. Of these matchups: The Suit, Mira, Slimeberry, and Poltergold advanced to the First Round. First Round The first round consisted of the four matchups on the left half of the board. The Suit VS The Performers, Venus Shy Trap VS Gherkin, B. H. Mutt VS Skull Knight, and Saturday Night Reaper VS Mira. Of these matchups: The Suit, Venus Shy Trap, Skull Knight, and Saturday Night Reaper advanced towards Round 3. Second Round The second round consisting of the four matchups on the right half of the board. Slimeberry VS Swamp Thong, Pitch VS Scaredcrow, Nubis VS Otid, and Grave Punkster VS Poltergold. Of these matchups: Slimeberry, Pitch, Nubis, and Grave Punkster advanced towards Round 3. Third Round The halfway point of the competition featuring the final eight contestants remaining. The Suit VS Venus Shy Trap, Skull Knight VS Saturday Night Reaper, Slimeberry VS Pitch, and Nubis VS Grave Punkster. Of these matchups: Venus Shy Trap, Saturday Night Reaper, Slimeberry, and Grave Punkster advanced towards the semi finals. Semifinals The fifth round of the competition with four competitors remaining. Venus Shy Trap VS Saturday Night Reaper, and Slimeberry VS Grave Punkster. Advancing to become the two finalists were Saturday Night Reaper and Slimeberry. Finals The sixth and final round between Saturday Night Reaper and Slimeberry. With a final vote of 293 to 134, SlimeBerry went on to become winner of the Community Vote, with Poltergold winning the Matthew Choice Award, and Dream Eater winning the Dustin Choice Award. In a surprise final announcement, it was informed that Saturday Night Reaper had been sponsored to appear as an NPC. SlimeWinArt.png PolterWinArt.png DreamWinArt.png SNRSponsorArt.png Make Your Monster: Diamond Candy Edition (Party Member Competition) The Make Your Monster: Diamond Candy Edition (Abbreviated to MYM: DE) was the fourth MYM held in October of 2019. Unlike previous competitions, MYM: DE would be a one of a kind where the winners would become party members in the final game. In addition there would only be two winners instead of three: one winner decided by the popular vote, and other decided by the dev pick. Finalists this time around would instead be picked by a panel of three judges, depicted as their respective characters: Mizurē, Jack, and Rosette, and only five finalists would be picked. Submissions opened on October 1st and closed at Midnight of October 10th. In total, there were 127 officially accepted submissions during this nine day window. On October 13th, the finalists were introduced through a short video featuring one of the submissions, Millie, as a host. Finalists were revealed at this time as: Eva Ghost, Buster Experavit, El Carne Rojo, Lee, and Marcus Hackney, and voting to decide the popular vote began. During the week long period of voting, it was announced that there would be a second Dev Pick selected at the end of the contest, bringing the total number of winners up to three. At midnight of October 20th, voting for the finals closed, and the following morning the winners were announced as El Carne Rojo for the Popular Vote, Millie as Dev Pick 1, and Eva Ghost as Dev Pick 2. However, due to the high stakes involved with MYM: DE, it was announced early on that all finalists would be included in HorrorVale regardless of whether they won or lost, with all remaining finalists earning spots as either NPC's or Enemies, and the runner up, Buster Experavit, receiving a side quest. Finally, in addition to all of the finalists becoming a part of HorrorVale, an additional 5 of the 127 entries were decided by Batworks as "Honorable Mentions" who would also become NPC's in the final game, bringing the total number of characters who would become a part of HorrorVale up to 11. These honorable mentions were announced throughout the competition at regular intervals during the finals. These honorable mentions are, in the order they were officially revealed: Slash-Man, Mr. Y, Madeline, Sadie Bainbridge, and Philip & Bucky. FinalistsAll.jpg MYMDEConclusionArt.png Category:Meta